Getting back together, NH
by piticbob
Summary: Jamie's kidnapping was so emotional and yet the OTH screenwriters didn't use it at all, which was such a disappointment. So let's take a look at what the parents do once their son is back home & asleep in his bed...


Author's note: Season 5 is done, so now we can play around with the One Tree Hill characters, yay! Let's assume that Jamie's kidnapping finally brought Nathan and Haley together, as it should have. Since the past few episodes have been torture watching them, I figured we could all appreciate some love…

Once everyone had gotten over the shock that Jamie had been brought back, and by Dan no less, Haley had figured that maybe she had an apology to make. Nathan and Lucas had awkwardly thanked their father. Their friends and family had slowly made their way home, exhausted but glad that little Jamie was back. Nathan had taken him upstairs for a bath and Haley hoped Dan was still in the kitchen.

"Hey…" she was both relieved and horrified by his presence. "I was hoping you'd still be here."

"Not for long. I'm going to finish my coffee and then I'll be out of your way."

Haley gritted her teeth at Dan's cheerfulness and total ease in her home. Biting back on the urge to tell him to get the hell out of her kitchen, she looked down to the floor.

"Dan… I'm sure you could tell but you have no idea how glad I am to have my son back. He's everything to me. What I said before the wedding… I'm sorry. And… thank you. So very much. I don't know what I'd do if Carrie would have taken him away from us."

Forgetting she was in the despised presence of her father-in-law, tears began clouding Haley's vision as she imagined her life without her son and re-lived the terror of not knowing what had happened to him. It startled her when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders; her head snapped up and she was looking into Dan's compassionate face.

"Haley… I know I'm still persona non grata around here and you're entitled to feel like that about me. But my sons are all I have felt; you might not believe this, but seeing them happy makes me feel like I haven't totally screwed up."

Haley wanted to disagree with that but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to ruin her apology. Nathan and Lucas' happiness was completely abstract of Dan, maybe even _in spite_ of Dan being their father.

"I realise it's too early, but I'd like to get to know my grandson. Maybe… be a part of the Scott family again."

His eyes seemed to tell the truth but Haley still had trouble believing him. And yet, he wouldn't have returned Jamie if he was out to hurt any of them, right? Dan saw the conflict in Haley's face and sighed.

"This is too fast, I'm sorry. Just think about it is all I ask."

He took his hands off her shoulders and retreated a few steps. He looked very tired, suddenly. Grabbing his cup he put it in the sink. He was just about to leave when he stopped and turned back towards Haley.

"What I wanted to say, Haley, is that you will never have to be afraid of Jamie disappearing. I'm going to take any measure necessary so that that bitch never comes near any of you."

With those last words in the air, Dan took of. Haley was suddenly overcome by worry. What had he done to Carrie? Or was he going to do something? Thinking of his precedent, Haley couldn't help but worry about the woman's safety. Just as soon as that thought came, another one, very different, followed it. Why should she care what Dan did to Carrie? Hadn't that bitch tried to steal her son away? Hadn't she tried to steal Nathan away? Carrie had tried to steal Haley's life! Thank God she failed both times, but who knew if Haley was going to be so lucky the next time around? Good riddance if Dan decided to take good care of the plague named Carrie that had come after her family! With that train of thought, Haley realised how lucky she was Nathan hadn't actually done anything with Carrie. She had her son back but she still needed to win her husband back… Trying to clear her tired, unfocused mind, Haley went upstairs to see what Nathan and Jamie were up to.

"Is mama coming to say goodnight?"

Jamie was in his pajamas, sleepy eyes as Nathan tucked him. Before Nathan could tell him he could call mama for him, Haley spoke up.

"Mama's right here, baby," slid in next to Jamie, close to Nathan, not avoiding his presence. She kissed the sandy hair that covered her son's head and hugged him tight.

"It's alright, mama. I promise I won't go away with nanny Carrie again."

"That's good, Jamie. Because then your mama and daddy would be all alone and sad," Haley reassured him, in turn reassured by the little guy. Seeing him yawn, she wished him sweet dreams and dragged the covers all the way under his arms.

"Goodnight, mama. Goodnight, daddy."

"Good night, little guy. See you tomorrow."

Nathan's gruff voice made Haley's stomach flip. She missed his voice; she missed him whispering sweet nothings in her ear, whispering all his dirty thoughts as they made love, missed him entirely. It was time to end this folly.

They shared an awkward moment in the hallway, neither knowing how to start the conversation. Nathan looked like he wanted to take Haley in his arms and she decided to be brave. He was surprised at first but soon he was holding her just as tightly and rocking them slowly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?" he whispered into her hair. She raised her face to his.

"You looked like you needed a hug. I hate it when you have that lost look on your face."

Hoping he wasn't pushing his luck, Nathan couldn't help but react to Haley's smile. It was the smile she saved only for him and he hadn't seen it in too long.

"Well, you see these lips? They totally need a kiss."

Her smile grew and Nathan's heart started doing loops.

"How could I disregard those pouting lips?"

And she kissed him. She was kissing him, pressing her soft lips in such a tentative way! She was on her tiptoes, as usual, and she was kissing him like he'd dreamed about so many times!

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," he got out in a breathy voice as they stopped for air. "I've been fantasizing about this so much than I can't tell if it's really happening or my fevered brain is on a rampage again."

With a mischievous grin, one of Haley's hands snaked lower.

"Ouch!"

She had pinched his butt.

"What? I thought you said to pinch you."

Haley totally failed at looking innocent as she tried to keep her smile away and Nathan was blown away. Holding her precious face with both hands, he kissed her hard, needing to feel her close. Knowing what he'd do next, Haley opened her mouth beneath his just as his tongue traced her lips. Guiding her, Nathan pressed her against the wall, molding his body to hers, wanting to feel all of Haley. One of his hands drifted to her breast and he caressed her through the dress. He was thrilled to find that she wasn't wearing a bra and he could clearly feel the softness of her breast. A little moan escaped her at his ministrations and Nathan wanted more as she clutched his shoulders. Haley obviously desired him as much as he desired her.

He trailed kisses on her neck, combining them with licks and the occasional love bite, knowing it drove her crazy. Before either one realised, Haley had unbuttoned most of Nathan's shirt and his left hand was playing with the lacy edge of her panties.

"Nathan – wait, we can't do this," Haley commanded, but she was out of breath and very much turned on. Nathan's face fell.

"Baby, no! Not when we're –"

Seeing his anguished face, Haley was quick to reassure him she wasn't stopping.

"Nathan, I don't want to stop. We just can't do this right outside Jamie's room, can we? What if he walks out and sees us?" Haley whispered as she kissed Nathan's chest, making her way to his ear and giving it a playful bite.

Nathan wanted her so badly it hurt. His cock was snuggled right in between her thighs and he ached to be inside her. He knew that only when he made to love to Haley would the feeling of being lost and alone disappear. But he had to make sure this wasn't a fluke and she wasn't simply acting on all that adrenaline from having Jamie missing.

"Haley, I want you, you can feel how much. But are you sure about this? I want to come home, Haley – for good. You're the only woman for me, baby, and that will never change."

Haley looked regretful.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Now I can clearly see I overreacted and should have trusted you… I want you – us – back, Nate."

"Then let's take this to the bedroom."

He didn't give her any time to react, simply picked her up and the next thing Haley knew, he was closing the door behind them.

"Wow, that was fast," she remarked as he put her down.

"Hell yeah. I don't want you changing your mind. Besides, it feels like I've wanted this for centuries."

Nathan turned her around so he could unzip her dress.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight, Haley," he whispered in her ear as he slid the material down her body, making her shiver. She was a vision, his Haley. Clad in a pair of black lacy boy shorts and her sexy sandals, his cock twitched as Nathan's anticipation rose. With a smile worthy of Aphrodite, she went back to opening all the buttons and made short work of his dress pants. Nathan had just enough time to realise how much his wife had changed. It felt like he was really seeing her for the first time in years. Her hair was short and black, a stark difference from her blonde waves. He vowed to himself he'd make her return to the carefree hair-do she used to have. Nathan missed having her soft hair trail down his stomach as she went down on him with sultry eyes, missed wrapping his hands in that sea of gold.

He was quickly pulled out of his reverie as Haley caressed him through his boxers.

"Earth to Nathan. Should I assume I'm not captivating enough for you, Mr. Scott?"

"Don't you dare ever say that, Mrs. Scott. You're so captivating, I'm lusting after you even when you're right in front of me."

Her eyes lit up, and Nathan decided he needed to pick up the pace.

Author's note: ...and we see what they get up to in the next chapter!


End file.
